Define Normal?
by Accio Harry Potter
Summary: When Fred and George discover that they have similar feelings for each other, some pretty hot stuff happens. FWxGW, twincest, slash, and basically just an excuse to write pure smut. Written in George’s POV.


When Fred and George discover that they have similar feelings for each other, some pretty hot stuff happens.

FWxGW, twincest, slash, and basically just an excuse to write pure smut. Written in George's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Btw, this is _not_ a sequel to Bloody Hell, for those of you who were wondering.

**Define Normal?**

There has to be something wrong with me. I mean, I just can't be normal. Normal guys don't like other blokes. Normal guys don't like their own brother, especially if that brother happens to be your identical twin.

I groan into my pillow. I'm lying in my bed, separated from Fred only by the cardboard boxes filled with Skiving Snack Boxes, fake wands, Canary Creams, and dozens of other projects that we are currently working on. Fred is sitting on his bed reading a book, which is strange because he never reads. It's a book about business. He's determined to make our shop very successful once we finally open it. He wants it so badly. He wants it more than me, and that's saying something, because I want it a lot. I look at him. He's so concentrated. His brow is furrowed and his lips are slightly pouted. His hair is the same shade of red as mine, and it's in his face. My eyes travel lower to his biceps, which are slightly more toned than mine are. I want to touch them. Oh God! I shouldn't be thinking this. It's wrong. Why do I have to like Fred? Does this make me some kind of sick and twisted freak? I try not to, but I feel like there's a connection between us that goes beyond just being twins.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Fred exclaims suddenly, looking up from his book.

"What?" I ask.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" he says again.

"I know. I heard you the first time. What are you talking about?"

"That can be the name of our shop, dear brother!" he says excitedly.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," I repeat, while sitting up. "It's catchy. I like it."

"In this book it says that alliteration is a good advertising tactic. I think it's perfect," he says.

But I'm not paying attention to what he's saying. I'm more concentrated on the way his lips move when he talks. They look soft.

Fred is still going on about ideas for the shop, but his voice is a distant echo. All I can think about is kissing him. I know it's weird, and I also know that it's wrong, but I can't help it. I can't tear my eyes away from his lips, which are identical to mine, yet somehow different, better almost. He is now saying my name. I like the way his lips look when he says my name. I shake my head to clear it.

"George!" he says again. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah."

"Okay, then you have no problem testing out our new Disappearing Dick Drink?"

"Sure. Wait, what!?"

"See? I knew you weren't paying attention!"

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind, but do we even have a Disappearing Dick Drink?"

"No, but it's not a bad idea," Fred mused. "We could test it out on Percy, although he probably wouldn't notice any difference."

"True," I laugh, and so does Fred. I love how he laughs at his own jokes.

"No, but is something bothering you, Georgie? You have been acting strange lately."

He smiles.

"Well, more strange than usual," he adds.

"It's nothing."

He cocks an eyebrow.

"George, I'm your twin. I know everything about you and you know everything about me, so if something is bothering you, then it will most likely bother me as well, so why not tell me so that we can be bothered together."

"Fred, that made absolutely no sense."

"Okay, so it didn't. But just tell me, George! Since when have we ever kept secrets from each other?" he says, while standing up and carefully walking over the cardboard boxes.

He sits down right next to me on my bed. I consider everything he just said. If I told I him that I was gay, he would probably understand, but if I told him how I felt about him, he definitely wouldn't understand. I suppose I could tell him that I'm gay. He's my brother. He would accept me. He loves me, just not the same way I love him. I take a deep breath.

"Okay, Fred, I'll tell you, but you have to promise that this stays between us. I'm not ready for anyone else to know."

"Fine. I swear on Auntie Muriel's grave that I won't tell a soul."

"I hate to break it to you, but Auntie Muriel isn't dead."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"Fred, please. Just promise me."

"Okay, okay fine. I promise."

I take another deep breath.

"I'm gay."

It feels good to finally get it off my chest. I study my twin's face, looking for some sign of disgust.

"No you're not. You seem downright depressed lately if you ask me."

"No, I mean, I'm gay. As in I like blokes."

"Oh, well, I already knew that."

"What? How?"

"It's quite obvious, Georgie."

I gulp.

"Really?" I ask.

"Well, to me it was, because I'm gay too."

I feel my jaw drop. Fred? Gay? How could I not have known? I mean, he knew that I am.

"But what about Angelina?" I ask.

"What about her?"

"I thought you liked her?"

"I thought I did a long time ago, but I like someone else now."

I feel sick. I know Fred would never like me, but the thought of him with another guy makes me cringe.

"Oh, um, who is he?" I ask, my voice slightly shaky. I hope he doesn't notice.

"It's you, George," he says calmly.

He is obviously joking, and it hurts.

"Ha ha. No really, who is it?"

"No, George. I'm being serious for once."

"But, but why?" I stutter, sounding like an idiot.

"Why not? You're devilishly handsome, almost as handsome as me, you're funny, you understand me…"

He puts his hand on my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb, sending shivers down my spine.

"You're my Georgie."

I don't know what to say. Fred is always being sarcastic, but for once there isn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He looks into my eyes and starts to lean in towards me. I don't know why, but I turn my head the other way.

"Oh, I just thought you felt the same way," he says, sounding hurt.

"No, I do, it's just… it's wrong. It's not normal."

I turn back and look at his face. He's smiling.

"Since when have we ever been normal?"

This time, I lean forward. He meets me half way. Our lips finally connect. We kiss gently for a few moments, our lips moving together. He slowly coaxes my mouth open and caresses his tongue against my own, giving me chills. The kiss gradually gets more heated. He knots his hand in my hair, deepening the kiss, while I slide my hand around his neck. He pulls away from my lips and begins to suck and nibble on the sensitive flesh of my ear lobe. I let out a quiet moan. He then removes his right hand from my hair and rakes it over my body, finally placing it on my thigh, tantalizingly close to my throbbing member. He stops his ministrations on my ear and moves lower, placing a soft kiss on my jaw. He then moves to my neck, where he begins to lightly suck on my pulse point. I start to unbutton his shirt slowly, planting kisses on the exposed flesh. I get frustrated with the buttons, so I rip the remainder of his shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room. I take in the sight of his bare chest. I have seen it a million times before, but it's different this time, because I know it's all mine. I bring my lips to one of the hard nubs and begin to lightly suck on it, causing elicit moans to escape from Fred's mouth. I bite down slightly, then soothe the bite with my tongue. I move over to his other nipple and repeat the process. I run my hands over his chest, enjoying the way his muscles feel. I slowly move my hand lower down his body. I gently rub Fred's rock hard cock through the straining fabric of his trousers. He lets out a strangled moan and slightly arches into my hand. I look into his beautiful, blue eyes. They seem to be a shade darker, and filled with lust. I begin to rub his erection harder and faster.

"Fuck, George, I need…more!" Fred chokes out.

I fumble to undo his belt and slide it through the loops. I discard it on the floor. I eagerly unbutton and unzip his trousers. I push them down quickly and they pool at his ankles. He kicks them off. He's wearing a plain white pair of boxers. I cup him through the fabric. I slowly slide my hand inside and grasp his prick. He gasps, while arching even more into my hand. I let go of him, receiving a grunt of protest from Fred, but I use my hands to push down his boxers, where they join his trousers on the floor. I then push him back so that he is lying on the bed. I grasp his member again. I start to move my hand up and down his shaft at a slow pace.

"George, you bloody tease! Faster!"

But I have a better idea. I cease pumping him and bring my lips to the head of his erection. I lap up the pre-come that has started to form there. It tastes delicious. It's somehow sweet and salty at the same time. I lick my lips and glance up at Fred. His eyes are wide.

"Wow, George. I…wow!" he stammers.

I don't think he expected me to be so forward, but I have wanted him so bad for so long. I take the head of his cock into my mouth completely and swivel my tongue around it, sucking on it quite hard. I press the head to the roof of my mouth. I move my head up and down slightly, letting his throbbing prick scrape against the slight ridges there. I know it's not enough, so I take as much of him as I can into my mouth without gagging. I slowly take more of him in, until he is deep in my mouth. I massage his cock quite hard with my tongue. I can tell he is close because he begins to thrust into my mouth.

"I'm…ah…close!"

I pull my head back and swiftly swirl my tongue around the head of his prick, preparing myself to finally taste him.

"Oh, Merlin, George, I'm, I'm com…COMING! AHHHH!" he cries out.

His seed bursts into my waiting mouth. I don't swallow right away. I want to savor the delightful taste of his delectable cum. After a few moments, I reluctantly swallow. I lick the remainder of his cum off of his tip. He's fucking delicious. I pull myself up, smacking my lips, and I kiss him gently so that he can taste just how delicious he is.

"Georgie, that was fucking brilliant. But now, dear brother, it is your turn."

He grins wickedly and sits up, straddling my waist. He begins to lift my t-shirt over my head while simultaneously grinding his pelvis against my own raging hard-on. He kisses his way down my chest at a painfully slow pace, biting and sucking in some places. Finally, he pulls off my trousers and boxers in one swift movement. He takes my engorged member in his hand. I gasp. It feels so good to have him finally touch me. Fred fists my cock, pumping it up and down. It feels incredible. I'm biting down on my lip and concentrating on the intense pleasure I am feeling. All of a sudden, Fred stops. I look up at him.

"Fred, what the hell! I'm close!"

"I know, but I have a better idea."

"What?" I choke out.

My erection is throbbing, desperately needing attention.

"Fuck me, George. I want you to fuck me."

This catches me slightly off guard, but I've never wanted anything more in my entire life.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive."

With that, I flip my lover onto his back. I'm not exactly sure what to do, but I bring my finger to my mouth and wet it, since we don't have any lubricant. I slide my finger slowly into Fred's tight entrance, and then another. I scissor my fingers inside him, but my cock is practically throbbing. I can't take it anymore. I need to be inside of him. I position my rock-hard cock, dripping with pre-come, at his entrance.

"Ready?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Just relax." I hesitate. "Are you sure you want this?" I ask, even though I don't think I could stop myself even if he said no.

"Bloody hell, just fuck me!"

I slowly plunge into Fred's arse. He takes a sharp breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he says, but I'm afraid that I hurt him.

"Fuck, George, move already!"

I take a deep breath and thrust into him harder. I'm overwhelmed by the incredible tightness and heat that has consumed my cock. I then hit my brother's prostate, causing him to cry out in ecstasy. I'm so close. I pump into him harder and faster, going into him deeper. With each thrust, I hit that wall of nerves, causing erotic moans to escape from his mouth. I buck into him like mad as I feel myself about to come. I'm so close that I'm practically seeing stars. With one finally thrust, I empty myself into my twin.

"Fuck, Fred!" I scream, as my powerful orgasm rips through me.

I pull out of him, still recovering from my spasms. I lay next to Fred. Both of our bodies are covered with a thin layer of sweat and both of us are panting slightly.

"That was incredible," Fred says.

"Fantastic." I agree.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I kiss him softly. Then our door bursts open.

"Did you take my Chudley Can…oh!"

Ron froze, taking in the scene of our naked bodies lying next to each other on my bed, kissing. I pull away from Fred.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Fred asks nonchalantly.

"I was just, I…" Ron splutters while staring at the ground. "You two are, are…"

"Gay? Together?" Fred supplies. "Yes, we are. Now would you kindly leave?"

"Bloody hell," Ron mutters. "Well, um, wow. Okay then," Ron says.

He then turns and leaves, shutting the door.

"What's his problem?"

"He's just a little freaked out. I mean, he just walked in on his older brothers kissing. Not to mention that we're naked."

"So?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, I think it's fantastic. I've wanted this for a long time, and I never want it to stop, but I mean, you have to admit, it's just not normal. We're not really supposed to be doing this."

He smiles.

"Well, since when have we ever followed the rules?"

I smile back at him. He's right. It may not be normal, and it may be wrong, and people may think we are sick and twisted, but looking at Fred, I know I wouldn't want it any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**a/n: Love it? Hate it? Was the smut rushed? (I sometimes do that, lol.) Please let me know! Reviews help me out a lot, so review review review! Thanks! **


End file.
